Do you want to marry me?
by ThunderKlaus89
Summary: Emily, after her return in Quantico, live with JJ and Henry and the brunette was ready for the proposal. Will JJ accept it?


Six months passed from Emily's return in Quantico and her life changed again when she found out an interesting news... JJ and Will had divorced three months before and the blonde beauty was free again.

They immediately dated and, at second date, they made love, in the real sense of the word, exploring every inch of their bodies, fucking each other intensely every night, promising eternal love to one another.

And now, Emily finally decided to propose. She was in their living room, on the leather sofa, with a sleeping Henry on her side... Yeah, because they lived together from two months and Emily became Henry's second mother.

"Hi... Is he asleep?" JJ's soft and sweet voice came clear to Emily's ears.

"Hi you... Welcome back home, my love!" Replied Emily, standing up and taking the blonde in her arms in a tight hug, kissing her sweetly on the rose lips and JJ moaned into the kiss.

"Wow... But we can do it properly in our bedroom..."

"Yeah, we can! But you need to take Henry to his room... He was exhausted after having played with Sergio..."

"Hahah, he loves Sergio very much!"

"As much as you love me?" Asked the brunette sensually.

"Yes! But I love you more... Because you always wake up my dirty thoughts..."

"So, show me them..." Said the older woman and JJ, caught the fire into Emily's rich brown eyes, take her son up in her arms and walked over the stairs for taking him in his room, Emily right behind her.

When Henry was in his bed, under the Transformes' covers, JJ kissed him on the forehead, then she exited the room and Emily take her right hand in hers, leading her girlfriend to their master bedroom.

"You're more sexy than always... Why?"

"Because of this..." Answered Emily, showing her the diamond engagement ring she bought for her and tears of happiness leave JJ's beautiful blue eyes "JJ, do you want to make me the most happy woman on the entire world... Please, be my wife..."

Emily's voice was very calm and damn sensual and JJ's desire consumed her "A-Ask me again..."

"Jennifer Jareau, do you want to marry me and be the mother of our children?"

"Yes... God, Emily Prentiss, if I can do it, I'll marry you right now!" Exclaimed the blonde and, when Emily put the ring on her right finger, JJ embraced her, kissing her lover with passion and desire, ripping Emily's black camisole in two.

"Hey... Are you hungry of love, my love?"

"Yes... I'm hungry of you Em! Strip me, please... I can't resist, I want you now!"

"As you want..."

Emily removed JJ's jacket and t-shirt, then her jeans and the boots and JJ did the same to Emily... The brunette take JJ up in her arms, but the blonde reached the bed and she took her place. A clear message for Emily, who removed her slip and bra, positining herself between JJ's legs, on her naked body with their sexies pressed together and their mouths locked.

"Let me eat you..."

"You're licking and biting me on the shoulders and your nails are tracing clear traces on my back... You'll be the passive lover, let me pleasure you! Leave me all the honor... Relax yourself!"

JJ nodded and Emily kissed her again, giving the same attention to both breasts and JJ moaned in pleasure, making a soft whimper when Em slid two fingers into her wetness "Emily... Fast... Hard... Please, my love..."

"Ok... You just hold yourself gripping my shoulders!"

And, after same good thrusts, Em took JJ over the edge three times in fifteen minutes or a bit more, then the brunette trail a soft line of kisses down her jaw line, right onto her stomach and belly and she ended her way between JJ's legs... And the object of her desire.

JJ's wetness was like honey for Emily and the brunette licked her treasure, smelling the scent of the liquid and JJ moaned, pressing Em's head more closer to her centre and, when Emily had done, making her come again, JJ locked their lips again, moaning when she savored herself on her lover's lips.

"Wow... It was the best sex night of my life!"

"I can do it better... I know many cute games to do with you, maybe we can prove them during the honeymoon!"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well! We have to sleep now... Tomorrow we have to be at work early..."

"Yes... Goodnight, Em!"

"To you too, JJ!"

And the two of them fell asleep, with JJ on top of Emily. They are going to write their future together with the wedding, because they belong to each other from the first day, till the end.


End file.
